Starting the Journey
This is when Crystal's adventures take a whole new turn. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon and Chocolate Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Sophana the Rabbit and Spikeball Stretch the Cat Ivy the Cat and Lightningbolt Sheila the Puppy Selena the Cat Skippe the Dog Shock the Rabbit Kippin the Wolf Bulb the Mouse Villains Gloomi the Devil Chapter 1-The Weird Nightmare A normal day went by for Crystal and her friends. The day passed and they all went to sleep. For Crystal though... Crystal: (thoughts) What could be going on? I wonder why Querrell hasn't attacked, he's been off for months, but way longer than he should've... Maybe he's gone, which is a good thing. She then went to sleep.... but later that night... she entered a nightmare. She woke up in a maroon-coloured world(in the nightmare) Crystal: Ugh... what, is this a nightmare or what? ???: You.... are the Elemental Warrior of Ice.... Crystal: Is that a voice? ???: You.... must be stopped at all costs. Crystal: Who is that? Where are you? ???: You.... will stop me.... but I mustn't let that happen... Crystal: What is it? Then she got plunged out of the dark-coloured world, and she woke up in the middle of the night. Crystal: Oh! What was that? Hm? She saw Chocolate sleep-rolling and fell on the ground. Crystal: Are you okay? Chocolate: Ow... that hurt... Crystal: Did you have a weird nightmare? Chocolate: Uh, no. But I did have a dream about Chippi. (yawns) Dunno how I got that kind of a dream though. Anyway, night. (fell asleep) Crystal: What was that? Hmmm, it's probably just a once off nightmare. And she went back to sleep. Chapter 2-Her Friends Not Believing The next day, Crystal decided she'd tell Sophana. Crystal: Sophana! Sophana: (came running over)Yes, you called? Crystal: I was thinking of asking you today, did you have any weird dreams last night? Sophana: Uh, no, why? Did you have a nightmare or something? Crystal: Yeah, and it was really weird. Sophana: It's probably just a normal nightmare, don't let it get you down. How about you forget about it, eh? Then she walked off. Crystal: That wasn't like any normal dream though, at least to me. Then she went to Chocolate, who was with Chippi. Chippi: Hey, Crystal, wassup? Crystal: Hey there. I just wanna ask, have you two had any weird dreams lately? Chocolate and Chippi: Um.... (blushed) Crystal: (halfeyelook) That doesn't involve each other. Chocolate: No, not at all. Chippi: Pit said something about a weird dream earlier, but that's all I heard from him today. Crystal: Okay then, just asking, I'll be off now. A normal day continued to pass. Chapter 3-This Isn't a Normal Dream That night, Crystal went to sleep again. She got plunged into the same nightmare. Crystal: What the.... hey, this is the same place! I knew it wasn't a normal dream! ???: You.... are the Elemental Warrior of Ice.... Crystal: The same voice... ???: You.... must be stopped at all costs... Crystal: Saying the same things... ???: I... mustn't let you stop me.... Crystal: Well not exactly, but- She then got plunged out again, and woke up. Crystal: Again? How can I have the same dream twice? Chocolate was mumbling in the bed next to her. Crystal: This is really confusing. I'll tell Ivy in the morning, see if she's been having any weird dreams. She then went back to sleep. Chapter 4-Someone Else as Well The next day, Crystal woke up and did her stuff, and went out and searched for Ivy. Crystal: Where could she be? Ivy then saw her first. Ivy: Maybe I can ask her... Crystal: Not gonna be easy to find is it? Ivy then came over. Ivy: Hello, Crystal? Crystal: Woah, didn't expect you to come that quick. Ivy: I thought you were looking for Sophana. Crystal: No, and I wanna ask you something. Ivy: Sure, what is it? Crystal: Have you been having any weird dreams lately? Ivy: What kind of weird dreams? Crystal: Like, where you think you're awake, and there's this voice.. Ivy: You mean those dreams? Crystal: So you've been having them as well? Ivy: Yes, I didn't think someone else would understand. Crystal: Funny, cause I've been having the same dreams. Ivy: They're so creepy, and that voice... what he says... Crystal: Hm. Something about Elemental Warriors or something. Ivy: He keeps saying I'm the Elemental Warrior of Nature or something. I don't get the Elemental Warrior part, but in terms of nature, well, you know me. Crystal: Yes, and same goes for me. Still, we need to see if we can experience this dream together, it would be cool if such happened, then we could figure this out together. Ivy: We can always dream. But lets just keep telling each other. Sophana just seems to laugh it off. Crystal: Don't know why she's not getting any dreams... Ivy: Anyway, let's just keep at it. If anything new pops up, we'll tell each other. Crystal: Sure. So they split up and continued to live a normal day. Chapter 5-Sharing the Dream and Finally Getting Knowledge That night, Crystal and Ivy fell asleep at the same time... and entered the dream together. Ivy: Ugh... Crystal! You're here too? Crystal: What? Well talk about coincidence, guess what I said must've influenced something. ???: You... are the Elemental Warriors of Ice and Nature... Ivy: See, he's at it again. ???: You... must be stopped at all costs... Crystal: Why? Why must we be stopped? ???: Because you.... will stop me.... Ivy: And how so? We haven't exactly seen you yet in our world, we only see you in our dreams! ???: Oh... but wait you two.... juuuust waaaait... Crystal: Are you saying that so you can plunge us out? Not anymore, we need info! ???: Light is coming... I cannot say anymore.... Ivy: What? Crystal: Let's just get ready now... Then they both woke up, and it was just breaking morning. On Crystal's side... Crystal: I wonder how Ivy felt about that... Chapter 6-A Dark Cloud The next morning, both of them saw each other again. Crystal: Did you..? Ivy: Yes... Crystal: That was just too weird... first we're in the same dream, then we both get info from that guy... Ivy: He keeps saying we must be stopped. Then he said (flashback) ???: Because you.... will stop me.... (flashback ended) Ivy: How will we stop him though? It's not like we've seen him anywhere else other than in our dreams, and we don't even know what he fully looks like. Crystal: Yes, he's kind of jumping to conclusions there. Just a dream haunter or what, but he's kind of stupid. Ivy: What should we do? Keep having dreams until we get enough information or just live it out? Crystal: Hmm, Chippi said when I asked her that Pit said he kept having weird dreams. Maybe we should see him later. Then Sophana came up to both of them. Sophana: What'cha talkin' about? Crystal: Just these weird dreams. Sophana: Aren't they once offs? Ivy: No. We were both in the same dream last night, so they can't be ordinary dreams. Sophana: You're kidding, right? How can both of you be in the same dream? Crystal: We're more trying to figure out what happens in the dreams. Sophana: Yeah, well still, that cloud over there seems to be creepy... I dunno what's up with it, but that colour on it freaks me out for some reason... Crystal and Ivy recognised the colour on the cloud. The bottom of it was shaded maroon. Crystal: It's the same colour... Ivy: ...That our dreams are... Sophana: What is it? Crystal: Maybe this is what that guy meant. Ivy: Maybe not now, but very close in the future, we could probably see that coming here. Sophana: What do you guys mean? Crystal: Let's just get ready for a type of fight if we have to, okay? Sophana and Ivy: Okay. A normal day continued to pass, and the cloud was slowly moving. Chapter 7-Sharing the Dream With Someone Completely Unexpected Crystal when she went to bed that night, she was worrying about the dreams. Crystal: I'm probably gonna have another tonight... let's just get ready. Then she fell asleep and sure enough, she entered another nightmare. Crystal: Well what do you know. Pit then appeared. Pit: What's going on...? Crystal: Pit?! Pit: Ugh, Crystal, how'd you get here? ???: You.... are the Elemental Warriors of Fire and Ice..... Crystal: Saying the same things... Pit: Have you been having these dreams too? Crystal: Obviously. ???: You... must be stopped at all costs... Crystal: You keep saying that, and then I know what you're gonna say if I ask the question again. ???: Simple.... because... you will stop me.... Pit: How will we stop you? We haven't seen you in our world yet, all we have info about you is through our dreams! ???: The Warrior of Nature said that before... and I said, I will give you time. Pit: Who said that? Crystal: Ivy. I was with her at the time. Pit: Oh. ???: How pitiful... how you don't know anything... Crystal: We only recently had these dreams. Seriously, we haven't had much time over the period of a few days! ???: But.... you will know soon enough.... Crystal: What do you mean? Pit: Crystal... ???: Light is coming.... I cannot say anymore... Crystal: Get ready to awaken... Pit: Uh huh... They both then woke up. It was just morning. On Crystal's side... the cloud was almost above them... Crystal: That cloud... has something to do with our dreams. Chapter 8-Fighting for Peace Crystal then got up and saw the cloud was upon them. Ivy: Crystal! Crystal: Yeah? Ivy: You wanna know what happened? Crystal: Another dream? Yeah, same here. Ivy: No, not just that. Sheila was in the dream too. Crystal: So she's been having them too?! Ivy: Yes, and we were both confused. Sophana: Um, guys, what's up with that cloud? Crystal: I know, it's just up there... freaking us out... Ivy: What happened in your dream? Crystal: Pit was there too. He was just as confused as I was. Sophana: The weird thing is how I don't get these weird dreams you guys are having. Like, am I left out or what? Ivy: That's been confusing us as well. Crystal: Yes, it is really strange. Pit then arrived in the Blue Ridge Zone along with Stretch. Pit: Crystal! Crystal: Huh? Pit! Pit: I came not only because of what happened, but because of that. Crystal: The cloud, we know. Pit: That there was... too freaky I'd say. Sophana: So you have the dreams as well? Why am I being so left out here? Pit: Hey, don't. Stretch hasn't been having them either. Crystal: There's another. So it only affects certain people... but why? Then the cloud began to rumble, and a devilish guy came down. Crystal: Who is he? Pit: If he came from that cloud, he must've been the one in our dreams! Ivy: Yes, and that isn't very good. With Chocolate, who was leading Chippi and the others to safety... Chocolate: Have you been hearing- Chippi: Yes. I really don't know what's happening but our friends keep getting weird dreams. It's agonising to not know what's been happening. Spikeball: Plip plip Plipliplip Pliplip plip plip(So far Sophana hasn't had any...) Lightningbolt: Prii priiii prii...(But Ivy has...) Chocolate: Maybe it's best to not talk. Back with the other characters... ???: Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you all here, no wonder you all are so shocked. Crystal: He.... has the same voice... Ivy: He must be the guy from the dreams! Pit: Listen up. Why have you been giving us nightmares that involve you? ???: Dreams? What dreams? Pit: You know what dreams, you were in them! ???: I don't know about that, but what I do know is that I must stop you. (sends out a wave) The wave knocks Crystal, Ivy and Pit back. Crystal: Hey, what was that for? Sophana: It didn't affect me at all... Stretch: Same... ???: Because you're the Elemental Warriors. Why would I do that if you weren't? You saw how your friends weren't affected. Pit: Elemental Warriors.... he keeps saying that... Ivy: It has something to do with us, but what? Crystal: You're the Elemental Warrior of Ice.... Oh I get it now! The elements we control are what Warriors we are! Since I control ice, I'm the Warrior of Ice! They then got up. ???: Again, die! They then got knocked back again. ???: Not today, stupid devil! Then a pink cat came running in. Pit: Huh, Selena! Then Selena hit the devil guy and he fled. ???: Outnumbered I guess, well not today... (vanished, and so did the cloud) Chapter 9-Knowing the Details Selena: So, I finally found 3 in one go. (looked at Pit) Hey there. Pit: I remember you in my dream. (flashback to Pit's dream, when Crystal and Ivy shared theirs) Selena: You're an Elemental Warrior that's why you're having this dream. And so am I, so I am too. Pit: So, I guess this is more confusing by the day. ???: You... must be stopped at all costs... Selena: He says the first two lines every time. Don't respond to them. Pit: I got that after two dreams. ???: I... am coming.... Selena: When you do come, we'll be ready! Pit: Who'll? Selena: Anyone who has these dreams. Now I need to know your location right now. Pit: Neo Green Hill. I see you there too. Selena: Gotcha. Now get ready to plunge. (flashback ended) Pit: You asked where I was, so you could find us. Selena: Yes, and that's good, because now we can stop that guy. Ivy: I'm still confused about this whole deal just a bit. Selena: Do you want me to explain, along with my friends? 4 other animals then popped on the scene. Crystal: Yes, but we're missing 1. Ivy: Huh? Crystal: Ivy remember? You told me Sheila was having these dreams too, so she's one as well. She has to be around. Sheila then came on. Sheila: Hey, sorry, I saw that cloud and I had to come over, guess I was too late. Crystal: You're not late at all. I was just wondering where you were, because this involves you as well. Selena: Can I explain or what? Crystal: Sorry, sheesh, no need to get angry about it. Selena: Okay. Now, listen. Everyone here, except for those two(points to Stretch and Sophana) is an Elemental Warrior. At least, those that have had the dreams. Pit: And shared them? Selena: Yes. Now, that guy's name is Gloomi, and he's the greatest enemy of the Elemental Warriors, the original group. But they are gone now, and we are the Elemental Warriors now. In the dreams, he would say you are the Elemental Warrior, or Warriors, of a certain Element. What that Element was is the element not only you control, but also the Elemental Warrior you are. Ivy: How do you know all this? Selena: Because I listened and put it all together. Some of you didn't listen. Crystal: Not the first time, but I got it when we met that guy, who has been in our dreams. ???: Gloomi. Crystal: Yeah, him. ???: We also know from him he captured someone and used their knowledge to build generators around the planet. Pit: And what are they for? Selena: To self destruct and blow up the whole world. ???: We need to go on a journey to stop these generators, as they contain Elemental Orbs, which is powering them. Crystal: Lemme guess, these "Elemental Orbs" correspond to us? Selena: Yes. To whatever Elemental Warrior it corresponds to. Ivy: So I guess we have to go with them then. Crystal: Yes. Selena: Good, now it's settled. Now let's get moving. Crystal: Wait. Selena: What? Crystal: Can we please bring Sophana and Stretch along? Selena: But they're not Elemental Warriors, so they'd be of no use to us. Sophana: Oh really? Just because we're not part of this Elemental Warriors group doesn't mean that I'm not useful, and neither is he. Pit: They are good friends of ours too. Selena: Fine, but only them. No one else. Got it? Crystal: Okay. Pit: Sure. Selena: Now let's get moving. We have to defeat Gloomi, before he blows up the world. So the heroes set off, on a journey, to stop the generators. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Elemental Arc